Unnamed
by JoetheGrim
Summary: A Zanpakuto, Shinigami and a Hollow end up in the world of Naruto, what will happen and how will they affect the world we know so well? DISCONTINUED, UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and bloody night. The walled village was looking more and more like a battlefield, instead of a relatively peaceful place it used to be only a day or two ago. Name of the village was Konohagakure no sato, "The village hidden among leaves". And for a village it's size, it was pretty well hidden in the forests of the Fire country, but on this night it could easily be seen from miles away. Mostly because of the tall plumes of smoke and of course a giant demonic nine-tailed fox, which was at the time laying waste to the denizens and the protectors of the village.

Only a few hours later it was all over, the leader of the village and his wife, had sacrificed their lives to protect not just their village, but the entire world, since there were few who could oppose such a strong force as was, and is, the demonic nine-tailed fox, known to the people just as Kyuubi no Yoko.

In a different universe, a battle was being fought too, although this battle was a different one. On one side there was a young man, the only one standing of his entire squad. And on the other there was what seemed like a monster, almost three times the size of his opponent, skinny, with long arms and a pure white mask on what should be its face.

Only a few hours earlier, the man was still at home, saying goodbye to his wife and daughter, after he had heard of an emergency mission he and the rest of his team was assinged. It was dangerous and suicidal, but someone had to do it, He was not about to fail captain Zaraki. The mission was to retrieve something that those wretched Hollows took. And to do that, they needed to go into their territory, Hueco Mundo, as it is called, and that hasn't been done in a very long time.

After they have arrived into the eternally moonlit desert, the several scientist that were sent with them, pointed them towards the ruins of castle Las Noches; that was where they needed to go. And they did, at least for a few hours, their advance was stopped by an ambush, and it was not a very successfull ambush, since in the end there were only two left standing. Vice-captain Kurotsuchi Nemu was the leader of the mission, and during the attack, she was knocked unconcious by one of the Hollow. As for the attackers, they were all regular Hollow except for one, which was an Adjuchas, and that was the one that survived.

After a few moments, the man gathered his courage and said the invocation:

"Cut your foe to defend your friend: Wangetsu Hogosha!".

And then, he charged forward, with a strange shield instead of a normal sword that was in its place a few seconds ago. The Hollow got ready and oddly enough, opened it's mouth wide, revealing an already compressed ball of spiritual energy ready to obliterate everything in fron of him. The man didn't stop, instead he charged faster, and in the last moment, before the destructive force of a small ball was to be released, he struck it with the edge of his shield.

Maybe it was because of the shields unique power to deflect attacks, maybe it was because the Hollow has been building up that Cero for at least half a minute making it somehow change from the regular kind, or it could be any other number of things. The important thing is, the ball solidified and started cracking, at first it was barely audible, but it started getting louder and louder, giving both the man and the Hollow an ominous feeling.

Suddenly, it all stopped, the orb dissapeared, but so did everything else, they could still see each other and a few meters of ground they were standing on. That was when they realised what happened, they were now inside the ball. Maybe they were sucked in, or it could be that the orb expanded and enveloped them, sadly they did not have enough time to contemplate the strange effect.

They were enveloped in a bright light, and then they disappeared. All this was seen by Nemu, who woke up in time to see the last man of her team charge with his shikai towards the Hollow.

The man and the Hollow were now unconcious, still enveloped in the bright light, but then things got worse, their limbs started fading away, slowly, the rest of their bodies faded too, and all that was left inside the orb was the shield which only turned into its regular shape.

Deep in the forests of the fire country, not too far from the demolished village, there was a barely visible flash in the sky, and after a few more moments, a simple sword fell from above, embedding itself in the earth, now in a place with no Shinigami or Hollow, the soul of the sword fell into a deep slumber.

It lied there, forgotten, since it won't be picked up by anyone for another several years...


	2. Chapter 2

A year has passed since that fateful day of the Kyuubi attack, and after a long time, someone was finally starting to wake up.

'Wh... what happened?' the beast thought as it slowly opened it's eyes, and took in the world around itself.

"Crap... I'm caged... again."

"That's it, I don't even want to kill them all any more, all I want is peace... And some more room, my back is killing me in this cage." The beast said to himself as a loud series of cracks could be heard.

Kyuubi was used to talking to itself, after all, there weren't that many people that wanted to talk to him, and even if they did, he was sealed inside someone at all times. He knew that he had to keep his sanity and talking to himself might not seem the right way to do it, but all he had was that and sleeping.

After a few moments his memories started coming back,

"Uchiha Madara, I take back what I said, I want to kill him, I'll make him pay for what he did! Making a fool out of me so easily, I'll eat that bastard! I'll use my new vessel, I'll use this... this... kid?" He finished in a shocked tone, remembering the moments when he was sealed inside a newborn baby.

"It can't be, a child can't hold the almighty Kyuubi as a prisoner!" He tried comforting himself but it wasn't working.

Finally he closed his eyes and concentrated on the outside of the cage. He found exactly what he didn't want to find, a small one year old child with the most powerful seal on his stomach, holding the king of demons sealed inside.

The beast let out a deep sigh, and got as comfortable as it could inside the cage,

"How the mighty has fallen..." He said to himself, and closed his eyes,

'That seal is pretty powerful, I'm tired and all I did was check what was happening outside, I'll make plans tomorrow...' He thought, and went to sleep.

At the same time in a forest not very far away from the village of Konohagakure, a young man was making his way through the deep forest, with only little sunlight getting through the branches, even though it was almost noon. The more he progressed through the forest, the stranger the trees were, and after some time he heard a noise from a nearby bush. He readied his weapon, a bow and arrow, and prepared to kill any kind of animal that would come out.

Slowly, a wolf stepped out, keeping his eyes on the human that invaded it's territory, but this was no normal wolf, which could be seen by it's colourful fur.

After a closer inspection, the man concluded that the whole wolf was actually shining in a way, the glow being quite beautiful. But this was not what the man was here for, so he fired his arrow, hitting the wolf straight in the eye. At that distance, it was a sure hit, and after remembering the location, he decided to come back to skin the wolf after he got to the fabled treasure in the deep forest.

The legend of the treasure spread like a wildfire through the nearby small villages, someone apparently saw a beautiful sword in the forest, but was attacked by ferocious beasts. The people thought that the sword had some power and that it could be worth a lot of money so they kept going to their deaths in the forest despite the forest growing more and more hostile with every passing day.

That young man has already managed to kill another one of those wolves, and he could now see a large dome made of branches and wood. He had reached his goal.

It took a while to get through the thick branches, but when he did, he saw a magnificent sight, the shiny flowers were keeping it all well-lit despite the fact that the only exit from the dome seemed to be the hole he just made. There were a few trees inside and a small mound of dirt close to him. In the middle of the dome he could see something shine in the grass and he ran towards it, happy that his village would be so proud of him.

As he was running he saw something big move to his right as he was passing that large pile of dirt, he didn't have the time do dodge the hit, and flew back towards the wall of the dome. His arm was broken, he cracked a few ribs and he hit his head pretty badly, but managed to get up somehow. It turned out that he was hit by a giant ghostlike bear, which was apparently sleeping before he came into the dome.

He used his good arm to throw a knife at the bear and started running around the edge of the dome. He knew that if he was to survive this, he couldn't waste time and that he had to take action as soon as possible. The bear growled and went after him.

He made sure that he kept beast in his field of vision all the time, he tried to be as careful as possible not to trip on a branch, he had already prepared few more knives he brought with him, and then he noticed that the knife he threw a few moments ago couldn't be seen on the bear any more. Actually he didn't hear anything indicating a hit, he might have missed, but he was always a great marksman. So he decided to try again; he got some distance between him and the drowsy bear, he took aim and threw the knife, following it through the air.

To his shock, the knife went straight through the bears head, leaving no trace until he heard it silently land in the thick grass. He couldn't believe his eyes, his head must have been playing tricks with him, he threw another knife at the bear with the same effect, and then another knife, this time aimed a little higher. He threw all he had at the bear, but nothing had effect. He almost lost all hope.

The bear was still going towards him, growling menacingly, when he noticed the sword again. He took the risk, running as fast as he could towards the sword. Once he came close enough he saw that there were already a few skeletons lying around in the grass, all holding a part of the sword. The bear was getting closer and closer, and He could clearly feel the power flowing from the sword, taking a deep breath, he grabbed the hilt of the sword.


End file.
